1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing method and an image processing device and, more particularly, to an image processing method and an image processing device capable of generating an appropriate rectangular mask in an image according to different field of views.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A privacy mask is an important and necessary function for surveillance application. In a fixed camera, the prior art paints a privacy area in an image directly to generate the privacy mask. For a Pan Tilt Zoom (PTZ) camera, the position and/or size of the privacy area will change based on user or system control. If the position and/or size of the privacy mask in the image do not change correspondingly, the privacy area will be exposed in the image and it will disturb the user. Furthermore, when a part of the privacy area exceeds the image due to the change of the field of view, an algorithm for generating the privacy mask will become complicated and then increase computation load.